A Suite Life Christmas
by Paul Matthews
Summary: Just a short little one shot fluff for the Holidays. This will be my last in my current Zaddie/Lody storyline for now. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays to you all!


**Author's Note: This will be the last story in the "Take Care of Me/Yay Dating!" storyline arc, for now at least. I might revisit it down the line, but for now I'm going to focus on other stories. I'll probably do some alternate Zaddie and Lody storylines. I'm also thinking of trying my hand at a Zack/London storyline since that's the way they seem to be heading on the show right now. Hopefully I'm not seen as a traitor for that (LOL). I consider myself open minded when it comes to the romances on the show since I know that with Ashley Tisdale gone from the show the Zack/Maddie pairing is probably not going to happen.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hopefully you enjoy this short little one shot.**

**A Zaddie/Lody Christmas**

Zack and Cody were busy shopping at the New Malden Mall for a Christmas present for Maddie and London. They stepped into a fancy shop filled with jewelry and nice clothes.

"Hey maybe we can actually afford something in here for once," Zack said as he looked at a case full of jewelry.

"I don't know. Neither of us made that much money over the summer and I have a feeling you've spent all of yours already," Cody said before adding, "Besides all the stuff London owns puts this stuff to shame. What exactly am I going to buy her here?"

"Relax bro. You'll find her something. You've always been better than me at buying presents anyway," Zack said.

"Yeah! You usually just steal whatever I buy," Cody said with a laugh.

"Hey that only happened once and I said I was sorry," Zack replied.

As they continued to look around an older blonde haired lady walked up.

"Can I help....oh no....you two!" she said as Zack and Cody turned around to see the same saleswoman who had kicked them out of the store when they were younger.

"Hey! Long time no see," Zack said with a laugh.

"Please tell me you're not here to manhandle my mannequins again," she said.

"No I assure you I'm over them now," Cody said with a smirk.

"We're actually looking for presents for our girlfriends," Zack said.

The saleswoman looked at them for a second, contemplating whether they were joking or not. "So you've upgraded from mannequins to real people? I hope you brought more than $12 and a bus pass this time," she finally said.

"Yup! This time we have $100 and the keys to our Mom's car," Zack said holding up the money and the keys. "If I remember right you had a necklace that cost $100," Zack added.

"Well it cost $100 3 years ago, but now it's about $250," she said.

"Oh...Cody how much money do you have on you?" Zack asked and Cody just rolled his eyes.

"So sorry, but I guess we'll meet again sometime," the lady said and directed the boys out of the store as quickly as she could.

"Well that's just great! Now where do we go?" Zack said and threw his arms in the air, but Cody was too distracted to notice. Cody was staring into the window of a nearby store. "Cody? Hello....earth to Cody," Zack said.

"This is perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Cody said while pointing at something in the window.

Zack rushed over to see what Cody was looking at and frowned. "I don't get it. Why would London want that?" he said.

"Don't you remember? Of course you don't. Trust me she'll love it," Cody said and walked into the store.

After buying the gift the two of them walked around the mall some more while Zack thought of a gift.

"I don't supposed just showing up for the party will be enough of a gift this time," Zack said with a sigh.

"Why don't you make her something? You're pretty artistic. Haven't you always said you were going to go to art school when we graduate?" Cody said.

"Well yeah, but what could I make for Maddie?" Zack asked. "I don't think a birdhouse or a clock will do."

"No that's not what I mean. Remember that tea set I got her for her 16th birthday? You know, the one you stole and tried to give to her yourself!" Cody said and Zack nodded. "Well I heard Liam broke that set. So why don't you hand paint a tea set for her to replace it?"

"You know...that's not a bad idea," Zack said and a big grin broke out on his face. Zack walked away to find a shop that sold a tea set that he could paint on.

"You're welcome!" Cody called out to him and just shook his head.

A few days later in London's suite Maddie and London were decorating for the party. Maddie strung up lights around the living room while London put out some decorations. London was placing some flowers on the table behind the couch when Maddie spoke up.

"Wow those are really nice. Where did you get them?" Maddie asked.

"Paris. I picked them up over the weekend," London said.

"You went to Paris for the weekend and didn't invite me?" Maddie asked.

"You were working. We can go next weekend if you want," London said.

"Really? Okay," Maddie said with a smile.

As London fixed the flowers Ivana hopped up onto the couch wearing a little Santa hat. "Aren't you just the cutest little Santa puppy! Yes you are!" London said to her dog. Maddie laughed as she stepped off the ladder and plugged in the lights. The room lit up with Christmas lights as London dimmed the regular lights. The room looked cozy in the dim light. After making sure it looked perfect London turned the regular lights back up and clapped happily.

"Yay! It looks great Maddie," London said and walked over to the doorway to her bedroom. She stopped and looked up before asking, "What's that Maddie?"

"Mistletoe," Maddie said.

"That thing has missiles??" London said looking both confused and scared.

"No silly it's a flower. If you stand under it you're supposed to get a kiss," Maddie said.

"Oh okay," London said and then stood their with her eyes closed and her lips puckered.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Waiting for you to kiss me," she said innocently.

"Ummm...London...," Maddie started to say with a laugh and instead just kissed her on the cheek. London smiled and walked off to her room to finish decorating.

Later that night the boys came over and Maddie made a fire in the fireplace that Mr. Tipton had added to London's suite. The four of them sat around the fire talking and eating sweets. The two couples were wrapped up in blankets. Zack and Cody sat with their backs against the sofa while their girls sat in front of them and leaned back against them.

"The suite looks great girls," Cody said.

"Yeah I'm diggin' the fireplace. When did you add this?" Zack said.

"Daddy had it put in while were at sea. I'm glad you like the decorations. We even have mistlefoot!" London said with a smile.

"Mistlefoot?" Cody asked.

"She means mistletoe," Maddie said.

"I already got a kiss from Maddie under it," London said innocently and both the boys eyes went wide.

"On the cheek!!!" Maddie added quickly and everyone laughed.

London looked into the fire and snuggled up to Cody. She sighed contently and said, "This is so much better than Christmas when I was kid. When I was young I'd wake up with presents from Santa under my tree and open them with the maid or butler," London said and Cody put his arms around her to hold her close.

"Well now you have a chimney in your suite Santa can get in here," Zack said and thought to himself that London probably still believed in Santa.

"Don't be silly Zack I know that Santa isn't real," she said as if sensing what he thought. "It didn't take long for me to figure it out when I caught the help putting the presents under my tree. Most years Daddy was off doing something business-y during Christmas. I got used to it," London said and leaned her head on Cody's chest while he stroked her hair.

Maddie and Zack smiled at each other and she leaned into him as well. "Let's open presents," London said finally and each of them reached over to grab the gift that they brought.

"Ladies first," Cody said and handed London her present. London unwrapped it quickly and opened the box. Inside was a Snow Globe. She held it up and looked inside. When she realized what was inside it she began to cry.

"Oh Cody!" she said and kissed him. "I love it," she added.

"Can I see?" Maddie said and London handed her the globe. Inside of it was a castle set into the side of a mountain. In the window of one of the towers was a princess.

"I figured since I couldn't afford to buy you a real castle just yet that maybe this would suffice until then," he said and she kissed him again.

Maddie was next to open her present. She opened the box that Zack had wrapped it in and gasped. "Oh my God! Did you paint these Zack?" she cried.

"Yeah I did. I know your little brother broke the set you had so I hand painted this tea set for you," he said.

She picked up each piece which had her name painted on the side and a heart with "Z&M" in the middle on the other side. She hugged him and kissed him deeply before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," Zack said to her.

London and Cody couldn't help but smile at the two of them. London then grabbed Cody's present and handed it to him. Cody tore open the paper on a large box and looked inside.

"Oh wow!" Cody said as he looked in at a full kitchen set of pots, pans, utensils, and such that he would need to be a famous chef someday. "Thank you so much London," he added and kissed her.

"I bought them in Paris when I was there over the weekend. It's the same kind used by some of the best chefs in France," she said.

Next Zack opened his present and inside was a skateboard. "Wow...a skateboard?" Zack said with a puzzled look.

"Turn it over," Maddie said.

Zack turned it over and his eyes went wide. On the bottom was his own artwork that he had worked on all summer.

"I took it down to a shop and had them put your artwork on it. The guys there loved your work so much that the got in contact with a guy they know and they want to start designing skateboards and snowboards with your artwork on them," Maddie said to Zack, who was now on the verge of tears.

"Maddie thank you so much," Zack said and kissed her again.

The four of them snuggled in front of the fire and talked about their presents and their plans for the new year for awhile. Suddenly there was a knock at London's door.

"I wonder who that could be?" London said and rose to answer the door. When she opened it she nearly fainted. There stood a middle aged man, who was only slightly taller than London. The boys and Maddie didn't recognize him. He had short, gray hair and the handsome features of a man who took good care of himself over the years. "Daddy?" London said finally.

"Hello honey. Merry Christmas," he said and she ran into his arms. It had been awhile since Mr. Tipton had shown up without a wall of security guards and everyone there except London had never actually seen his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had business to take care of?" London asked.

"I did, but then I got a phone call from a young man that changed my mind. It seems this young man cares a lot about you. He told me that it would mean the world to you if I were to come see you on Christmas. London I am sorry for all the holidays that I have missed over the years. I know I haven't been a great father to you," He said and London began to cry.

Mr. Tipton turned to Cody and said, "When I first heard my Daughter was dating one of the Martin boys I wasn't sure what to think. Granted Carey is a lovely woman, her family is still very different from my own," he said and Cody knew that was the nicest way Mr. Tipton could say that they were poor without actually using those words. "At first I was against my daughter dating you Cody. I hate to admit that now, but it's true. That was until I spoke with you on the phone and you made me see how much you truly care about my daughter. You're a good kid Cody and I am thrilled to see how much London cares about you as well," he said and then hugged Cody, which Cody wasn't expecting.

The five of them headed into the suite and Maddie stood looking out the window. "Look everyone it's snowing," she said and pointed outside. All of them gathered around to watch and the boys held London and Maddie in their arms. London turned to face Cody and whispered into his ear, "I love you Cody."

"I love you too London," Cody said and then kissed her. When they broke apart all London could manage to do was smile and whisper, "Yay us."

The End.


End file.
